


Bets

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Samezuka Academy - Freeform, fem!Nitori, fem!ai, fem!aiichiro, fem!aiichiro nitori, rintori NSFW, rintori smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>due to a “bet” with the swim team, nitori has to uphold the bet’s stakes and spend a whole swim practice in a skimpy maid uniform, which makes the swim team go wild and rin to look like he’s about to slit everyone’s throat. with his teeth. </p>
<p>a fem!nitori/rin request prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've uploaded a rintori fic, so here we are! I decided to open up NSFW prompt requests on my tumblr, and i got a whole influx of amazing prompts that i'm going to fill!
> 
> here's the first NSFW fill and i'll admit...it was kind of fun to write. c: 
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> <3,
> 
> Kayla
> 
> (omg i feel so weird writing this)

            When the Samezuka swim team makes a bet, they go all out on their stakes. They've had notorious bets — who could do a dive that would touch the bottom, who could do the dead-man float the longest, and so on. The stakes for each of those were wild yet tame, along the lines of "has to check the chlorine levels for the rest of the year" or "has to lug around the oxygen tank in their backpack for a week." As a group of teenage boys, the bets get more ridiculous by the week and are usually brought on by high amounts of testosterone in such a heated space that smells like chlorine.

            However, there's one person on the team that isn't full of testosterone bliss.

            Aiichiro Nitori.

            As the only girl at Samezuka, Ai has learned to adapt. While she doesn't exactly chest bump everyone and flex, she still puts herself in the bets and tries her best. One may expect her to lose every bet, but she hasn't lost one yet, while all the other boys have. Seijuro lost a bet that made him carry around the oxygen tank in his backpack for a week, while Rin lost a bet that still has him checking chlorine levels every single day before swim practice.

            Ai was looked upon as the swimmer that always _"got lucky."_ Too bad that wouldn't always be the case.

            Seijuro was pulling off his shirt for swim practice when Ai walked in, shrugging off her swim jacket, watching Rin bite his lip softly while checking the chlorine levels of the pool. She waved at the other members of the swim team that were going up to greet her before they made their way to the locker room. Ai would have to change after they got out, due to the whole "peeping" situation that happened last month...which ended up with Rin cornering a first year and making the said first year cry. The more you know, I guess.

            Nitori carefully pulled off her sweats as all the boys filed into the locker room, Rin going in last, sending a glance towards his roommate to make sure she was okay. Her pale back was turned to him as she smoothed out her swimsuit and lifted her long porcelain colored arms into the air, letting out a little muted whimper as she relaxed her shoulders. He cleared his throat and quickly made his way to his locker, praying to god that his   _friend_ would go away before having to go back out on the pool deck where Ai could potentially see.

            Rin truly didn't know how much more he could take. Ai was always around him — she was his kohai and his roommate, which meant that he hardly spent any time _not_ around Ai. Rin didn't look at that in distaste that much anymore, however. He was grateful for the little first year that would always try to hide the massive blush on her cheeks when he called her "Ai" or offered to do something for her. Rin couldn't imagine doing things without Ai anymore, and while that sounded like the cheesiest line from a Hallmark channel movie, Rin believed it wholeheartedly.

            Rin knew he was in way too deep when, last month, Ai came in from a late swim practice with Seijuro, still dripping with the pool water, her hair wavy from the chlorine water, her bright cornflower blue eyes squinting to see in the dark.

              _It was past 10:30 PM, and Ai knew Rin had a huge psychology test the next morning. She was so considerate, even when Rin sometimes gifted her with a glaring unimpressed look. She pulled off her shoes and stretched, not wearing anything under her swim jacket and sweats, knowing that she could easily strip in the room since Rin was sound "asleep" on his bottom bunk._

            Think again.

_He blinked and looked up, seeing Ai's naked body in the moonlight, and he nearly choked on his own spit. Sure, he had seen glimpses of Ai being naked, but always from the back. They were roommates, and there were times where he would see Ai pulling off her little AA cup bra from behind before jumping in the shower. His burgundy eyes stayed glued to the slim swimmer's porcelain-colored body, that had a slight curve around her hips. His eyes burned a hole into the girl, his heart beating so fast he could've sworn it was making his ribcage ache in protest. He saw her stretch up, leaning against the wall before tip toeing to the shower, letting out a silent little giggle when seeing Rin's psychology book still propped open from a few hours earlier._

Rin cut out the memory from his head when he heard Seijuro call the boys together in the middle of the locker room. He rolled his eyes and yanked on his jammers before crossing his arms and standing in the tight formation, a burgundy eyebrow raised, his eyes reflecting the most annoyed apathy in the world.

            "Okay guys, I think it's time we get Ai to lose a bet." Seijuro sighed, crossing his arms playfully, everyone but Rin cheering silently and laughing.

            "How?!" One of the first years asked, clasping his hands together.

            Rin growled silently, leaning against the lockers. He was okay with Ai losing a bet, as long as the activity for losing such a bet was safe. He would slit Seijuro's throat if she got hurt during a bet.

            "Oh! We should ask her to carry the whole cart of oxygen tanks in her arms!" One second year suggested, causing the locker room to go silent with judgment.

            "...Hiro...you _do_ know that in a bet, we _have to do the same thing_ Ai does...and none of us could pick up all those oxygen tanks." Seijuro sighed, shaking his head, trying to hold back his eye rolling.

            "It was just a suggestion!" Hiro whined as the rest of the swim team let out little teasing laughs.

            "Oh! I know!" A second year spoke up, clearing his throat, glancing at every other swim team member.

            "What is it?" Seijuro asked, excited.

            Rin glared and kept a look of murder in his eyes. He was strict about what kind of prank or bet could be put on Ai. He didn't want his kohai hurt...and that didn't mean he liked her! No way! Doesn't every roommate feel protective about their roommate?

            "I say we do a breath holding contest underwater! We'll all get those clear straws and put them above the water while Ai doesn't use a straw. That way, we'll be able to stay under water for at least 4 minutes, and there's no way Ai can hold her breath for that long without passing out!" The second year cheered, the rest of the team agreeing and clasping him on the shoulder.

            "Yes! Okay, Akihito, go to the cafeteria and get about 20 clear straws." Seijuro instructed as the second year nodded and bolted out.

            The boys, so excited for the bet, forgot to lay out what the stakes would be, and Rin hoped that they would all forget about that part. He was hoping that Ai wouldn't have to carry an oxygen tank in her backpack for a week, since her back was so slim and easily bruised.

            When Akihito came back with the clear straws, the swim team strolled out onto the pool deck, where Ai was sitting on a starting block, looking bored as hell. Her thin face was propped up on her fist, her black swimsuit hugging her body in all the right places, her cornflower blue eyes lighting up slightly when seeing Rin. He quickly looked away, biting his lip.

            "Hey Ai, do you wanna do a bet?" Hiro gleamed, putting his arm around his close first year friend, his brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

            Ai bit her lip silently, staring at the pool deck, her lavender-gray eyebrows furrowing together. She knew that if she declined the boys would make her feel guilty, since they loved to tease her...but if she accepted, she knew that it would probably be an extreme bet. She cleared her throat and wiped her mind of "what ifs." She was on the Samezuka team, and since it was full of all boys, she knew that when in the swim team, you do as the swim team does.

            "Sure!" She exclaimed, letting out a muted giggle, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

            "Okay, we're going to see who can hold their breath underwater the longest!" Akihito snickered, sending a wink to all the other boys as Ai let out a shy little smirk.

            "Oh, sure." She shrugged.

            She was honestly surprised as to why the bet was so easy. She knew she could face it, since she had really great breathing technique. She knew she owed it to Rin, who helped her with her breathing just a few months ago, so she could make it in the 100 m freestyle event.

            "What are the stakes?" Rin managed to blurt out, crossing his arms tighter.

            "Oh! Whoever loses has to wear _a maid's outfit_ to the next swim practice! I mean, with those long black sleeves and white cuffs that's really, really short and poofy!" Akihito yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as all the other boys cheered very loudly.

            Rin felt anger lapping at his esophagus, his red eyes turning the darkest shade, his fists clenching. Oh _hell_ no. Ai was _not_ going to get in a skimpy little maid outfit for the swim team's enjoyment. No other swimmer was going to touch his fucking dick to thoughts of Nitori sucking them off and riding them. Only Rin could do that. He stepped back a bit, blinking. Did he seriously just think that? He shook his head and expectantly looked at Ai. There's no way Ai would accept those terms! She's way too sweet and innocent. He smirked and waited for the boys to be denied.

            "That sounds like fun! I hope you guys look good in black and white!" Ai teased, putting her hands on her hips.

            Rin's jaw dropped. _No. Way_.

            "Okay, everybody in the shallow end!" Seijuro announced, as the boys jumped in and Ai slid in, Rin sitting on the side.

            "Come on, Matsuoka!" Hiro exclaimed, slyly handing the sharp toothed second year a straw.

            Rin glared down at the clear plastic, rolling his eyes. He swallowed as he looked at the pale blue water and stood up, shaking his head.

            "I have a bad cough...I'll lose before Ai comes up even with a straw." He stated, walking away from the edge of the pool and sitting on a bench, pulling his long legs up to his chest, blinking slowly as he stared at Ai getting her hair messed up by her fellow first years, letting out a delighted laugh.

            The bet soon began, and Ai was using her breathing technique to the tee, which made Rin extremely proud, getting a little fuzzy feeling in his chest. He bit his lip when the girl popped up, gasping loudly, her eyes wide with shock as the other boys began to pop up to hide the cheating.

            "HA! AI LOST HER FIRST BET!" A second year shouted, the team all jumping up and down and high-fiving each other, water splashing everywhere.

            "B-but..." Ai swallowed, scratching her arm softly, looking mildly panicked.

            "Yup! You can't back out of it, Ai! Be a man!" Hiro winked.

            "W-well, can I have another thing I have to do? I'll even carry the oxygen tank, or check the chlorine levels for the rest of the years I'm at Samezuka." Ai desperately tried to reason, playing with her fingers, her cheeks turning more and more scarlet by the minute.

            "Nope! You accepted the terms and conditions." Akihito beamed, pulling himself out of the pool with the rest of the guys, Ai having a look of distaste on her face.

            Rin would have smirked and laughed at the disgusted look on Ai's face if he didn't know what was coming to her. Rin would be lying if he said he never fantasized about Ai in a short maid's outfit, calling him senpai and bowing every few minutes. He felt his heart race once again as he imagined her bending over and exposing her perky little behind to him, basically an open invitation before whimpering, "Senpai...p-please...please..." He felt his throat get dry as he looked off into the distance. She would be dripping and whining, bowing even deeper, letting out little whimpers of intense need before crying with how much she desperately needed to be filled with his fingers, or better yet, his cock. He let out a shuddered breath before being yanked back into the situation by Seijuro, who called Rin over, since swim practice was to begin right away.

            "Come on, Matsuoka! It's time to work." Seijuro strictly instructed, crossing his arms.

            "Fine." Rin growled, rolling his eyes, making sure that he wasn't too aroused before standing next to Ai as she held the timer in her long fingers, standing next to Seijuro.

            "Get in line, Matsuoka." Seijuro whipped, raising an orange eyebrow.

            "I am in line." Rin murmured.

            "Matsuoka."

            Rin let out an exasperated breath as he went into the formal line, smirking when seeing Ai's cheeks light up once again, her letting a small chuckle escape the back of her throat. He saw her pale legs buckle a bit, obviously nervous about getting that maid's outfit in time for tomorrow's late evening swimming practice.

\--

            When swim practice arrived the next day, Rin was told to go ahead by Ai, who was still in their shared bathroom when he grabbed their swim bags.

            "Ai, you coming?" Rin asked, leaning against the doorframe as Ai still had herself locked up in the bathroom.

            Rin hadn't seen Ai since she walked back in from classes in her Samezuka uniform. She was quite tightlipped all day, only talking to teachers when they called on her, and Rin. It was quite obvious that the girl was in love with Rin, and everyone saw that...except for Rin. Rin knew the little first year was infatuated with him, but he could've never fathomed the deepness of her feelings and love for him. Ai would do anything for the hot-headed swimmer. When he was sick, she would stay up all night, even when he went into a restless sleep, looking up different medicines on her laptop before sneaking off campus to go buy them at the drug store a few blocks away. When Rin had nightmares and whimpered or cried out, she would crawl down off of her bunk and slowly put her little harp seal stuffed animal between his taut arms. He would curl up with it and stop whimpering. He'd always be super embarrassed in the mornings when he would wake up with it, but was thankful otherwise. It smelled just like his loving roommate, and he wouldn't trade the joy of waking up to that for anything.

            "N-no, go ahead with-without me. I'll be there in 5 minutes tops." Ai yelled from the bathroom, yanking on stupid black heels, glaring into the mirror. "Stupid swim team." She murmured angrily.

            "Okay, Ai...are you sure?" Rin babied the girl, letting out a small regretful sigh.

            "Yes." She replied harshly, closing her eyes.

            Rin left the room, arriving at the swimming pool in just a few minutes, the team crowded around the doors, looking disappointed when Rin came alone.

            "Where the hell is Nitori!" A second year whined, crossing his arms.

            _"Watch it, bastard."_ Rin breathed, glaring at the ground. "Oh, she's on her way." He said aloud, nodding to the team.

            "I cannot wait..." A first year smirked, the team letting out whoops and yells.

            _"Horny bastards..."_ Rin growled under his breath once again, hearing the boys gasp before looking up.

            Ai walked into the swim center, her arms firmly crossed, and Rin could've sworn that he wanted to just pin her to the shower wall, get her all wet with that uniform on, and just screw her to kingdom come. Ai obviously didn't realize that when crossing her arms, she allowed the small bit of cleavage she possessed to be pushed up. Her maid outfit had long black sleeves with crisp white cuffs and a somewhat poofy black skirt dress that barely came to her mid thigh. She had a mini white apron that fit perfectly over her skirt and went smoothly over her small chest, a white peter pan collar complimenting the neck of her outfit. The boys stayed silent as Ai had the most discontented look on her flawless pale face, her legs nice and long, her slim feet in high black heels.

            "A-Ai." Hiro stammered, clearing his throat. "Holy SHIT!"

            The swim team all began buzzing, thankful that they all kept their sweats on because there was no doubt some stiffness in their...lower region.

            "C-can I go change now?" Ai whimpered, closing her eyes from embarrassment.

            "No way. We said the whole swim practice." A swimmer spoke up.

            "...but I want to swim—"

            "Not this swim practice! Besides, you usually just time us anyways." Akihito protested, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

            "Fine." Nitori whined, taking the timer from Seijuro who just stared with wide golden eyes.

            The swim practice inched slowly on as Rin did his laps and watched the boys ogle over his kohai, sending her sexy glances and gently patting her perky ass. She would yelp and hide behind Seijuro who would blush a dark color, feeling her body pressed up against his back.

            Rin could only handle so much as he pulled himself out of the pool for the next lap swimmer. He cleared his throat and stood in Ai's vicinity, sure to pounce when someone went too far.

            Rin didn't have to wait too long.

            "Hey, Ai..." A third year spoke up, causing Ai to turn around before feeling the timer get pulled out of her hands.

            "Hey, what are you—"

            "Pick it up." He smirked devilishly, dropping the timer on the ground.

            Ai, forever the innocent child, shrugged and bent over, letting out a startled scream when she felt her butt be pinched. Rin nearly died when he saw Ai bend over. She had a lacy white thong on, since that was part of the maid outfit bet as well. Her little butt was perky as ever, and jutted out just perfectly. Rin growled silently, just glad that Ai stood up quickly.

            "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rin screamed, his voice nearly cracking as he yanked his love from the clutches of the swim team, hearing his kohai let out a little relieved sigh, curling up into his side.

            "Geez, Matsuoka—"

            "You shut the fuck up, you disgusting fuckin' prick." Rin cursed, barring his teeth. "You leave her alone. She doesn't want your whore hands all over her..." Rin sneered, holding the innocent first year behind him, holding a stance.

            "Just calm down—"

            "I'm not going to calm down!" Rin snapped, grapping the last swimmer that argued with him by his jacket, shoving him down on the deck.

            "Whoa, Matsuoka, we didn't mean it, we were teasing—"

            "It's not teasing when you whip her little ass and talk about fucking her in front of her!" Rin protested, his grip on Ai increasing.

            "You never let us have any fun—"

            Rin turned and sent Ai a sweet little look, smirking softly.

            "Ai, will you go stand in the lobby? I'll be out in a few minutes..." He soothed, putting a hand in her lavender hair.

            "S-senpai—"

            "Please?" Rin said more in the form of a command.

            "Yes senpai." She nodded, quickly running to the exit.

            "Way to go, Matsuoka—"

            "I'll slit your throat, you asshole!" Rin exclaimed, slamming the swimmer into the pool, ready to drown him when Seijuro exited from the pool office, his eyes wide.

            "What's going on?! Matsuoka! Get off of him!" He shouted, yanking Rin up off of the swimmer, curses flying back and forth, Rin trying to pry his way out of his captain's grip, ready to slit everyone's throat.

            "He fuckin' treated Ai like a sex toy!" Rin spat, getting a fist free.

            "MATSUOKA!" Seijuro exclaimed, getting Rin to calm down just a bit.

            "WHAT?"

            "Calm down. It was supposed to be an innocent little bet—"

            "You make me sick..." Rin sneered, storming out of the swim center, grabbing his jacket and bag, grasping Ai's arm harshly as he yanked her out of the lobby, radiating the flames of hell as he escorted his kohai back to their dorm, the boys on campus stopping in their tracks, absolutely bewildered when seeing Rin yank Ai in a maid's uniform back to their dorm, him getting some whistles and whoops in response.

            "Senpai!" Ai exclaimed before being forcefully pushed into their dorm room, falling against the far wall.

            "Ai..." Rin breathed, throwing his bag down and slamming his thin lips upon her plump ones, placing his strong hands on either side of her head on the wall, tilting his head.

            "Mmph!" Ai exclaimed in shock, her eyes slowly shutting and allowing Rin's tongue access, reveling in the warmth, rolling her eyes back under her closed lids.

            "Ai, _Ai_..." Rin growled once pulling his lips off of hers, allowing his sharp teeth to leave a deep bloody mark on her neck, causing the first year to let out a startled yelp.

            "Senpai!"

            "That'll teach them to fuck with what's mine..." Rin hotly smirked, nipping Ai's ear before kissing the shell, leaving apologetic kisses on her bite mark, lapping at the blood with a gentle tongue.

            "S-senpai!" Ai exclaimed, feeling her older roommate push his hands into her small chest, his eyes widening when finding out she didn't have on a bra.

            "Ai...?" Rin managed to pant, looking up into the girl's eyes.

            "I-I couldn't find a c-clean one, and I f-figured that I'd put on my swimsuit—"

            Rin cut off the sweet girl by yanking her tighter, his lips melding hers, them both letting out small sounds of pleasure as Ai stuck her thin fingers in his burgundy hair, wrapping a leg around his hip. Rin ground his pelvis against her, and she bit Rin's lips to make him let go before letting out a breathy whimper, letting out a loud sigh.

            _"Rin!"_ She exclaimed, completely forgetting that he was her senpai.

            Rin stopped his passionate ministrations for a second, panting loudly as he stared at the girl, her cheeks a bright pink as she shifted her eyes, ashamed for calling her senpai by his first name.

            "S-sorry..." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

            Rin slammed his lips back on hers, putting his hands up her skirt, yanking down her lacy white panties in one swift moment, causing a loud gasp to come from the back of her throat, which Rin happily ate up before disconnecting their lips, a thin line of spit connecting their kiss-bruised lips.

            "Call me Rin, Ai..." He purred, biting at the other side of her neck, causing her to let out a strangled scream, her knees buckling together, her eyes glancing down to the floor and seeing her lacy panties hanging around her slim ankles, her heels still on.

            Rin put himself flush up against Ai's heaving body, untying the apron from the girl's dress, finding the zipper and yanking it down, throwing it off of her pale body, seeing her fully naked, in the light, for the first time. His breathing hitched as he stared down at her body, feeling himself strain even more against his swim pants. He let out a low moan of visual excitement, looking into her cornflower blue eyes as he gently lipped a small kiss on her clavicles. She tightened her grip on his flawless arms, letting out a shaky whimper, biting her lip before gently mouthing the corner of his mouth with her tongue, causing him to slowly rub her inner thighs with his smooth hands.

            She shivered in excitement, taking her shaking hands up to his chest, unzipping his swim jacket, her throat going dry as she slowly slipped it off of him, her eyelids lowering as she bit her lip and let out an airy laugh, nervous.

            "Ai...I want to..." Rin panted and swallowed. _"I want to fuck you out of your mind..."_ He begged, licking up her bite-ridden  neck, before gently looping the apron over her slim bare body.

            "W-will you be gentle?" Ai breathed, feeling herself freeze in her place.

            "Of course..." He breathed, bending down a bit before putting a teasing lick on her chest, tempted to suck.

            "Rin!" She sharply inhaled, her legs nearly splaying out from under her.

            "I'm not going to hurt you..." He firmly promised, slowly inching his slick mouth towards her chest once again, putting a few wet kisses against her tiny breasts, slowly wrapping his lips around a peak, hearing Ai scream in surprise, the pleasure immense.

            "W-whoa!" She exclaimed, falling back against the wall, unable to have her shaking legs hold her up.

            He yanked the first year to him, pinning her onto his bunk, his arms holding hers over her head, her blue eyes wide and alert with anticipation, her chest rising up and down with her erratic breaths, her hips starting to grind out of need and instinct. He kicked off his jammers and slowly trailed a long finger from her neck down past the thin valley between her soft yet perky small breasts, down her abdomen, and to her lower lips. She swallowed a breath, shaking awkwardly. He let out a sweet and loving smile before dipping his finger in between her pink folds, feeling to see how soaked she was.

            He let out a puzzled gasp when he felt her smooth soaked walls nearly suck his pointer finger in, her wetness beyond his prediction. He let out a silent "wow" and Ai blushed heavily, hiding her eyes behind her arm. He let out a seductive laugh, placing a kiss on her bony hips, his teeth leaving a mini mark on her thigh. He fully pushed in his index finger with ease, letting out a low hum of excitement to how fast she accepted him.

            "You've done this before." Rin smirked, referring to his fingering, sending Ai a sultry look as she quickly glanced away, her cheeks bright red.

            "Why else do you think I p-pant wildly above you some nights?" Ai managed to tease back, her voice coming out strained, trying to hold back the pants of pleasure she was receiving from his long finger curling and uncurling in her most intimate area. Her chest heaved quietly. her nipples pert and pink, her fingers clawing at Rin's sheets.

            "How many fingers have you used?" Rin swallowed, curious, digging in deeper.

            "A-ah!" Ai exclaimed, letting out a restrained whimper of intense pleasure, feeling her end coming near. "J-just one!" She managed to choke out, feeling Rin's long finger barely brush her sweet spot, accidently kicking her legs in reaction.

            Rin let out a breathy laugh, holding her legs around him, blinking lovingly.

            "Don't kick, Ai..." He smirked, leaving a sweet kiss on her inner thigh.

            "Y-yes, Senpai." Ai teased, swallowing loudly.

            Rin looked up and couldn't stand the innocent look she was giving him. He let out a small moan, running his hands up and down her legs, pulling out his finger, causing Ai to cry out at the empty feeling. He leaned over his kohai, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom, kissing Ai as he opened it and slipped it on.

            "I don't want to get you pregnant...yet." Rin joked, sticking his tongue into Ai's mouth as she blushed several different shades of pink.

            Ai gripped his shoulders in anticipation, taking long deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of fear and anxiety. She hoped it wouldn't hurt.

            "It's not going to hurt." Rin assured, running a hand through her hair, positioning his hips against hers.

            "H-how do you know...? You're a v-virgin too..." Ai retorted out of an anxious breath.

            "You're wet enough..." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

            "I trust you, Rin..." She coughed, blinking fast.

            "I love you, Ai...and I'm not going to let anything happen to you..." He vowed, kissing her deeply as he slowly slid into Ai's addicting heat, throwing his head back in pleasure, letting out small breathless groans of Ai's sweet, sweet name.

            Ai let out a loud yelp, digging her short nails into Rin's shoulder, making him fill her to his hilt, pausing.

            "Ai-"

            "Y-you're too d-deep, senpai!" Ai exclaimed, in a state of shock.

            She had never felt anything enter her so deeply and fully.

            "S-sorry..." He managed to pant, pulling back just a fraction of an inch.

            "A-ah..."

            "I'm going to move now, Ai..." Rin warned, pulling his hips back.

            "W-wait!"

            Rin slammed his hips back into Ai's, his straining hardness pushing deep inside her, making her arch her back in surprise.

            "Oh, senpai!" She screamed, her voice going up several octaves.

            "D-did you say wait?"

            "N-nothing, k-keep going, Rin!" Ai squealed, throwing her hips up and beginning to fall into Rin's fast and unrelenting rhythm, letting out little bubbles of screams and yelps, wrapping her legs tighter and tighter around Rin's slim hips.

            "Ai...Ai...oh," Rin choked, pulling himself out and then pulling back in, "I'm gonna come...I'm so close..."

            Ai let out a sound of absolute proud bliss, arching up as she had her first orgasm with Rin, letting out the most blood curdling scream, gripping Rin's hair in her long fingers, tears leaking from the mere friction as Rin pushed all the way in and released into the latex, his slick body slowly falling limp on top of Ai's, their breathing coming out in harsh pants, him pulling out slowly and tying up the condom before placing it in the wastebasket next to their bed.

            "S-senpai..." Ai whimpered, feeling his thumbs wipe the tears from her eyes, "I love you..." She breathed, curling up flush against his body, feeling him wrap his loving arms around her wet skin.

            "I love you too, Ai..." Rin swallowed his eyelids becoming heavy.

\--

            The next morning, Ai blushed as she woke up and saw her maid uniform on the floor, stained with Rin's cum. She cleared her throat and tilted her head when she saw a note slipped underneath her and Rin's dorm door. She gently rolled out from Rin's embrace, sure to not wake him, before stepping to the door and picking up the piece of paper.

            _Dear Rin and Ai,_

_Please SHUT UP._

_Sincerely,_

_Seijuro Mikoshiba_


End file.
